kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Rider War (Decade)
The is a cataclysmic event which occurred during the merging of the A.R. Worlds which was by then called the World of the Rider War. After Tsukasa Kadoya traveled to multiple A.R. Worlds, Wataru Kurenai appeared before him saying that his true mission was to defeat the Nine Heisei Riders. Wataru stated that in order to save the worlds, Decade should have defeated those worlds Riders in order for these worlds' stories to unite with each other through him. Instead, by befriending the Riders of each world, Tsukasa unintentionally did not prevent the merging. The result was that all the A.R. Worlds' Riders faded (with the exception of Yusuke Onodera). After being attacked by the original Riders, Tsukasa realized what needs to be done, thus allowing Decade's base form to evolve. Known as Decade Violent Emotion, this form allowed him access to every Kamen Rider's powers without transforming into its respective Rider. With this new power, Decade became more aggressive. One by one, he hunted the Riders in order to fulfill his true mission, separating himself from the others. After defeating the pre-Decade Riders, Tsukasa allowed Kamen Rider Kiva-la to mortally wound him, so that Natsumi can become the connection between the Riders and the Rider War would end in Decade's death. Participants KR-Decade.png|Kamen Rider Decade KR-Diend.png|Kamen Rider Diend KR-Kuuga MightyForm.png|Kamen Rider Kuuga AGITO-GROUND.png|Kamen Rider Agito KR-G3-X.png|Kamen Rider G3-X KR-G4-X.png|Kamen Rider G4 KR-Ryuki&DragonKnight.png|Kamen Rider Ryuki KR-Zolda&Torque.png|Kamen Rider Zolda KR-Ryuga&Onyx.png|Kamen Rider Ryuga KR-Faiz.png|Kamen Rider Faiz KR-Kaixa.png|Kamen Rider Kaixa KR-Delta.png|Kamen Rider Delta KR-Riotrooper.png|Riotroopers KR-Psyga.png|Kamen Rider Psyga KR-Orga.png|Kamen Rider Orga KR-Blade AceForm.png|Kamen Rider Blade KR-Garren AceForm.png|Kamen Rider Garren KR-Chalice AceForm.png|Kamen Rider Chalice KR-Glaive.png|Kamen Rider Glaive KR-Lance.png|Kamen Rider Lance KR-Hibiki.png|Kamen Rider Hibiki KR-Ibuki.png|Kamen Rider Ibuki KR-Tohki.png|Kamen Rider Tohki KABUTO-RIDER.png|Kamen Rider Kabuto THEBEE-RIDER.png|Kamen Rider TheBee DRAKE-RIDER.png|Kamen Rider Drake SASWORD-RIDER.png|Kamen Rider Sasword GATACK-RIDER.png|Kamen Rider Gatack KR-Caucasus.png|Kamen Rider Caucasus KR-Hercus.png|Kamen Rider Hercus KR-Ketaros.png|Kamen Rider Ketaros KRD-Den-O.png|Kamen Rider Den-O KR-Zeronos AltairForm.png|Kamen Rider Zeronos KR-Kiva KivaForm.png|Kamen Rider Kiva KR-IXA BurstMode.png|Kamen Rider Ixa KR-Rey.png|Kamen Rider Rey Gallery Rider War - Side Basshar.png|Kaixa's Side Basshar with Riotroopers. Rider War in Natsumi's Dream.png|Jet Sliger possibly piloted by Delta. Blade_Psyga_GarrenHD.jpg|Psyga, Blade, Garren and several flying riders in the sky just before they were shot by Decade. Castle Doran in the Rider War.png|Castle Doran with Ryuki on its head during the Rider War. Hibiki, Kiva and Ryuki in Rider War.png|Hibiki, Kiva and Ryuki appeared before Natsumi. Kuuga, Den-O, Faiz, Caucacus and Gattack with riotroopers.png|Kuuga, Den-O, Faiz and several other riders. The Time Trains in the Rider War.png|The Time Trains with Zolda on top of ZeroLiner. Grab02978.jpg|All the Riders dead except Decade. Notes *The Rider War of Decade and the of , which saw the first 34 Super Sentai, the predecessors of the Gokaigers, joining forces and sacrificing their powers (which resurfaced as ) to destroy the of the , were noted by Narutaki as one of the similarities between Decade and Gokaiger in the net movie . **Following on from Decade's Rider War and Gokaiger's Legend War is the of , which celebrates the 50th anniversary of . *First instance of Kiva using the Zanvat Sword in his Kiva Form. *It's unknown if Gills, Another Agito, the Hoppers, the rest of the Ryuki series riders, the rest of the Oni Riders, Dark Kabuto, Arc and Dark Kiva were in the Rider War, though they most likely did participated and were killed off-screen. *Another strange thing is while Glaive and Lance were in the Rider War, Larc was nowhere to be seen. Category:Events